


Red Sun Rising

by Alsike



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Kalex Week, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: Sometimes Space Vegas is just like Vegas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, so, I started this months ago and then blazed through the last 4 pages yesterday. Please forgive my shitty art and lack of development w/r/t plot. It is just a doofy doujin.
> 
> Happy Kalex Week, day 1!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
